


A Not So Normal Patrol

by whatthequiznak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I write so much better than this i promise, I wrote this in like 3 hours, Really stupid akuma idea, Really super short, Reveal Fic, This is actually really bad, kind of, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthequiznak/pseuds/whatthequiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir go on a patrol and an akuma attacks. Ladybug's lucky charm runs out and Chat finds out.</p>
<p>(I'm awful at summaries, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Normal Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm new to ao3 so if I messed something up, please tell me. I wrote this for the lovely [ladybugsofmiracles](http://ladybugsofmiracles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because it's her birthday! So happy birthday new friend. Hope you like it!

"Ready for patrol, my lady?"

  
"I was wondering when you'd get here, Chaton," she smirked at him.

"Am I late?"

"Nah, I was just early."

  
"Early bug gets the worm?" He smiled, widely and Ladybug shot him a look.

  
"Come on, kitty. Kinda want some ice cream so let's patrol real quick."

  
He nodded. He watched her yo-yo from the roof they were on to another one. They joked around with each other, Chat flirting with puns and Ladybug sassing him back. Chat liked this, loved it even. It was his favorite part of the day. He loved patrolling with his lady. Patrol was soon done and Ladybug asked if he wanted to get ice cream with her. Chat agreed and Ladybug cheered.

  
"Race you," he smirked.

  
"Oh you're on, kitty."

  
She flung her yo-yo and was gone before Chat could even blink. He soon jumped after her but she was a red blur, landing in front of the ice cream shop. He landed next to her with a slight pout. She beamed before turning toward the ice cream vender. She picked out a flavor before reaching into a pocket that no one else could tell her had. She seemed so content with her ice cream that she hummed happily while eating it.

He smiled before asking for his own cone and paying for it. They had started getting ice cream or some kind of treat after patrol most nights. So naturally they both started carrying money with them when they would patrol. They went up to the top of the Eiffel tower and looked out at the city as they ate their ice cream.

  
"This city looks beautiful tonight," he commented. "But not as beautiful as you, my lady."

  
"Oh Chat," she rolled her eyes.

  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he ate some of his ice cream.

  
They ate in silence before they heard a crash.

They both jumped and Chat dropped his ice cream.

  
"Duty calls."

  
"But my ice cream," he whined.

  
"I will buy you another one when this is over."  
She jumped away from him, headed toward the akuma. He gave a sigh and followed after her.

They neared the person and Ladybug was suddenly very cold.

  
"I am the Ice Queen! I will cause all hearts to be frozen. No love shall reign free."

  
"Seems like the only cold heart around here is yours."

  
She spun around to look for the person who had spoken to her, "Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was wondering when you'd arrive."

  
"Well here we are, Princess," Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo.

  
"I am a queen!" She shrieked, shooting ice toward them.

  
The superheroes jumped out of the way and Ladybug spun her yo-yo around to block any ice shards from hurting her. She looked at the girl's costume, spying a tiara, "Chat, I think the akuma is in her tiara!"

  
"Got it!"

  
He ran towards the Queen and Ladybug did the same. They were both smacked away by ice hands and they landed near each other.

  
"Well that clearly doesn't work," Ladybug grunted, standing to her feet. "Lucky charm!"

  
She threw her yo-yo into the air and a pair of boots landed in her hands.

  
"That is probably the least helpful thing you've ever lucky charmed," Chat said.

  
Ladybug shot him a dirty look and she glanced around but nothing was flashing red with black spots. She racked her brain before running toward the Queen.

  
"Hey, I like those boots," Queen mentioned, stopping her freezing ray guns.

  
"I'll trade you. These boots for your tiara."

  
"Or I can just take them from you," she smirked, as Ladybug was hit with a shot of ice. "Oh these really are cute!"

  
Ladybug landed on the ground and her earrings beeped, "Chat, I'm running out of time!"

  
"You go! I'll stall!"

  
"I'll be back as soon as I can!"

  
Ladybug ran off into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. She released her transformation and caught Tikki. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out cookies.

  
"Thank you," the kwami said.

"Get your strength back, Tikki. We have to help Chat," Marinette said, looking toward the battle. "What kind of a lucky charm was that, by the way?"

  
"You know I don't control it, Marinette."

  
"Right, sorry."

  
"It's okay."

  
Tikki was ready to go in about 5 minutes flat and Marinette was about to say the words when Chat was flung into the alley. He was smacked against the wall and he landed on the ground with a groan.

  
"Chat!" Marinette screamed.

  
She scrambled toward him, cradling him against her. She pressed a hand to his cheek and he blinked his eyes open.

  
“Marinette, what are you doing here?”

  
“I-”

  
The Queen laughed, interrupting her statement. Chat insisted, “You have to get out of here.”

  
“I have to protect you,” she teared up, slightly.

  
"You're just a civilian. What are you going to do?" She floated toward them.

  
"Don't touch him," she growled, moving her hair. "Tikki, spots on."

  
She transformed right in front of the akuma. She knew it was stupid, so so stupid but Chat was everything. She needed to be protect him.

  
"M-Marinette?" Chat choked out.

"I'm so sorry you found out this way. I wanted to tell you. I just-"

  
"Beat the akuma," he interrupted. "Then we'll talk."

  
She nodded, shooting her yo-yo toward the villain. The Queen recoiled and backed away. Ladybug walked toward her and the Queen flew away. It was almost like seconds to Chat before he was watching a white butterfly fly away and the city was being purified. He was fine, the cure had healed him. He stood to his feet, dusting himself off. Soon enough Ladybug was jumping into his arms.

  
"You're okay," she said, face squishing against his chest.

  
"I'm okay, thanks to you," he hugged her tightly to him.

  
"I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry you got hurt," she began tearing up.

  
"Ladybug," he said, reaching for her face. "You didn't have a choice, your kwami had to-"

  
"No, I couldn't figure out the first lucky charm. I-"

  
"Marinette," he said and she blinked at him. "I'm fine. It's okay."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"Ladybug, I love you."

  
"I know you do, Kitty. But I don't know if you love the other side of me."

  
"I love you, Marinette. I love both sides of you," he smiled, cupping her cheek. "And according to Nino, you love both sides of me."

  
"Nino? How do you know Nino?"

  
"He's my best friend."

  
"Wait, he's your best friend?" Ladybug blinked, thinking for a few seconds. "Adrien?"

  
Chat pressed his lips to Ladybug's and they both felt their transformations wear off. She kept her eyes closed as he stopped kissing her.

  
"Open your eyes, Marinette."

  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw those beautiful green ones that had been in her dreams since she could remember.

  
"It really is you," she smiled, continuing to cry slightly.

  
She jumped to kissing him and he let her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he held her close to him. They kept their foreheads pressed together.

  
"I'm glad it's you," Adrien whispered. "I'm so glad that it's you."

  
"I'm glad it's you too."

  
They kissed again and Adrien smirked, "So about that ice cream."

Marinette stiffened and pushed him away, "Oh my God."

  
"You said you'd buy me one after the akuma!"

  
"We were having a moment, Chaton!"

"Ice cream could make the moment sweeter?"

  
"You're the worst."

  
"But you looove me," he sang, pulling her back in by her waist.

  
"Says you."

  
"Hey!"

  
She giggled, giving him a quick peck, "I do love you. Every single part of you."

  
He smiled and felt warmth spreading in his chest as he nuzzled his face into her neck, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! I wasn't joking when I said it was v fluffy. In case you missed it you can find my friend [ladybugsofmiracles'](http://ladybugsofmiracles.tumblr.com/) tumblr there ladynoirgarbage. But I hope you enjoyed, feel free to come hardcore ship Adrien and Marinette with us or comment c: ✨✨


End file.
